DHBS (RWBY OC Story)
by saiyanscars
Summary: Meet team DHBS and some new villains and watch as the interact with the characters at Beacon. May end up being an AU to the RWBYverse depending on how things go. Rated for strong language and minor innuendo.


_**Relevant excerpts from the student and teacher files at Beacon Academy **_

**Team DHBS (pronounced dibs)**

**Draco Feur**: Draco is a tall, thin young man of 5'11" with brown hair with bangs combed back to the left in a matter that causes it to be slightly more voluminous than the rest of his hair and golden reptilian eyes (perhaps a Faunus of the reptile variety?). From an urban area of Atlas. Typical outfit consists of a navy blue hoodies with grey drawstrings and tan cargo pants. Always seen with a necklace of the teeth of some sort of animal on it. Generally a happy boy with a positive attitude, but when angered tends to lash out at anyone and anything within shouting distance. Comes from a small lower-class family consisting of his father, his mother, his younger brother, and himself. Childhood friends with teammate Samael Morgue. Fights with battle axe that also functions into a submachine gun. Semblance appears to be fire-based.

**Hokulani Tsukino**: Hokulani is a curvaceous young woman of 5'3" with long light purple hair, tanned skin, and big pale pink eyes. From the Miere islands off the coast of Vale. Typical outfit consists of a closed light blue sleeveless jacket with a black outline that and very short pure white shorts. Happy-go-lucky girl who seems to oblivious to the lustful gazes she invokes in her male peers (including teammate Draco Feur). Come from a middle class family consisting of her mother, two older half-siblings (one of whom is also a student at Beacon and the other is distinguished alumni and model Hime Tsukino), and herself. Fights with a sort of gauntlet sword that can fire pistol rounds. Semblance appears to be manipulation- based (appears to have little control over it, which combined with her looks seems to have the effect of gaining unwanted attention from her male peers.)

**Bellatora Sophia**: Bellatora a young woman of average build and a height of 5'5" with near-maroon hair that she pulls back into a ponytail and deep green eyes. From an urban area in Vacuo near the village where young Professor Italiano grew up (claims to know Professor Italiano personally). Typical outfit consists of a blood red tank-top that bares her midriff and black jeans. Never removes the dog tag she wears around her neck (claims it belonged to her father before he was killed). Very quiet girl with an expression that can best be described as lost on her face. Comes from a militaristic family consisting of her mother and herself. Fights with a scimitar that transforms into a battle rifle. Semblance appears to augment her combat capabilities.

**Samael Morgue: **Samael is a tall young man of 6'0" with unusually pale skin, shaggy black hair with bangs obscuring half of his left eye and reaches to the bottom of his neck, and piercing ice-blue eyes. From an urban area of Atlas. Typical outfit consists of a black jacket over a blood red shirt and dark blue jeans. Also to note in appearance is the scar over his left side of his lips and the three piercings in his right ear. Rude boy with an arrogant attitude (perhaps a defense mechanism?) and a quick temper. Comes from a rich family consisting of his father, mother, an older half-brother, sister-in-law, niece, and younger sister. Childhood friends with teammate Draco Feur. Fights with a scythe-like weapon which also functions as an automatic shotgun. Semblance appears to be bone-based.

**Professor Duce Italiano:** The youngest of the teachers at Beacon at a mere 24-years old. A muscular man of 5'10" with curly black hair, brown eyes, and strong hint of a mustache. Typical outfit consists of a bright green jacket over a white muscle shirt, tan cargo pants, and a dog tag. Also to note is the scar under his right eye. Well-known Vacuo militant revolutionary (claims to have sworn-off this ideology) who tried to overthrow the government in Vacuo (keep an eye on his government classes). Seems to have taken an interest in school bully, Führer Deutsch as well as his teammate Heika Nihon. Declined to mention family. Fights with a spatha that changes into a sniper rifle. Semblance seems to be manipulation-based.

**Führer Deutsch: **Führer is a muscular young man of 6'2" with blonde hair he styles into a faux-hawk and very blank blue eyes. Typical outfit consist of a black muscle shirts and green military-esque pants. Has a scar over the bridge of his nose (supposedly from a fight at the age of 7). From a small town in Atlas. Is incredibly violent and rude, to the point of bullying and fighting other students on a regular basis (only his high grades and promise in combat have kept us from expelling him). Family is deceased. Fights with a long sword that changes into an assault rifle. Semblance is manipulation-based.

**Heika Nihon: **Heika is a tall young woman of 5'8" with a black hair she pulls back into a high ponytail and emerald green eyes. Typical outfit consists of a sleeveless white jacket with a blood red outline and red shorts. From an urban area of Mistral. Has tiger ears, stripes on her body, and a tiger tail (leading us to assume she is a tiger Faunus). A reserved girl who fades into the background when compared to teammate Führer. Declined to speak of family. Fights with a Zanbatō that changes into a shotgun. Semblance is manipulation-based.


End file.
